The ronin Soulreapers
by TheDatenshi
Summary: This is a story about ronin soul reapers
1. Chapter 1

The ronin shinigami

I do not own bleach (duhhhhhhhh)

Kazuki is a 16 year old soul reaper in the academy but he has very strange ideals he believes that hollows should be transformed back to their original state.(human form)He only believed this when he killed his first hollow but he cut the mask and killed it but it was his dead brother. He had hoped he would have saw him in the sereitei or in rukongai but his dreams never did come true. That's how he channelled all his despair in to contaminated reiatsu. There were four people he knew who had endured that same experience Ryu who had lost his best friend,Hana who lost her sister and Kirin who lost his cousin.One day Kazuki decided to make his ideals a reality. The five of them secretly left the sereitei by making a dimensional rip that took them to a completely dark realm which they called Phoenix.

Kazuki:" this is our new home where we can turn hollows back to their uncontaminated soul state and maybe even reunite them with their old family members and give them happiness. Hope fully they will willingly turn into ronin." Kazuki shouted as he drew his sword and swore an oath with his own blood.

Kirin examined all of their premature zanpactuos( zanpactuos without shikai )

and made it that they can turn their zanpactuos into any form they pleased.

Ryu:"Now that were here we should probably create this place to accommodate the new souls that will come over." So Ryu built a set of houses and one big academy with all the resources that he had brought along(wood stone iron etc.)

Kirin took All the zanpactuo iron and turned them into 30 zanpactuos.

A soul reaper walked in

Soul Reaper:So this is where your hiding you shall DIE!!

Kazuki:Hiding we've been here for just over an hour dingass!

Soul Reaper: Oh I have a bad sense of time anyway chief captain Yamamoto wants you dead!

The soul Reaper drew his sword Come forth white snake.The soul reapers zanpactuos blade turned into a white snake with four foot fangs.Kazuki just took his sword and it turned in to a Japanese yari spear."tchinnnnng"the soul reapers snake fangs hit Kazuki's spear but the noise startled the soul reaper and created an opening.

Soul reaper:Uahhhh. The soul reaper fell to the ground and died and Kirin took his sword and analyzed it Kirin:Aha now we can transform our zanpactuos into white snake blades so long as this sword is not broken.

Kazuki: Lets dispose of this body leave no evidence that were even here.

End of chapter 1 please rate and feel free to create any characters and put it in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronin Soul reapers chapter 2

I don't own bleach!!

Kazuki went out of the Phoenix realm base and went to the human world scouting for lonely souls. Kazuki saw a 17 year old soul with a kendo sword. Kazuki:Why are you sitting here on your own?17 year old:Huh...in my kendo match the opponents I was fighting had real swords hidden in their wooden sheaths and bang I was dead along with my team mates!but they all regretted that we lost the kendo finals in death.

Kazuki took out a camera took a photo and brought the 17 year old to Phoenix.

Hana:Kazuki who have you got here. 17 year old:My name is Koji.

Kazuki I'm goin to Hueco Mundo find all his friends but Koji you and your friends will join our army that a deal.Koji:Yes I'm sure they all would join and I'll join too. Kazuki took his sword and cut open the rip to Hueco Mundo. Kazuki turned his zanpactuo into a flaming sword and looked around

Hollows (6):Who are you a lost little kid! Kazuki:no but imgonna split your masks open!...The hollow masks split straight open and the faces Koji described were there and Kazuki's sword became a spiritual vacuum cleaner "voooooooooooo...mmmmmmmmm" Kendo kids:Huh how did we get here. Kazuki:follow me your friend Koji is waiting. Kendo kids:K...Koji man I haven't seen him since the kendo match that we all died in.Kazuki and the kendo squad disappeared and then the next minute they were back in phoenix.

Koji:Shiro,Kazuya,Takashi,Honda,Jack,Kevin your back.The Kendo team embraced one another and smiled.Kazuki:Yo Koji you gotta keep your part of the bargain.Koji:Oh yeah guys were now part of Kazuki's army is that ok.

Kendo team(6):Ok!!thats perfect we get to become better swords men and we get to repay Kazuki. Kirin walked out of one of the houses and tossed each of them a zanpactuo.Kirin:Just think of any weapon and your blade will become it and also this white snake blade I'm holding your swords can become that as well.Ryu:First we should all develop our shikais.The whole team walked in to the big building and slowly started channelling their reiatsu and putting it in to their zanpactuos and hitting metal dummies.The dummies split...All:SHIKAI!! Kazuki's sword became a spear,Ryu's became a Giant blade (Like zabuza's sword from naruto),Hana's sword became a blade made of sharp vines,Kirins sword became a big axe,Koji's became a long European sword,Shiro's a dagger,Kazuya's a gauntlet,Takashi's a lance,Honda's a tombogiry,Jack a rapier and Kevins a scimatar.Suddenly a big blast occurred and three shadows appeared


	3. Chapter 3

The ronin Soul Reapers ch3

The smoke cleared and the three shadows appeared. Kazuki:why if it isn't Kenpachi Zaraki captain of squad 11 and your underlings Ikkaku and The gay Yumichika. Yumichika:Gay why I'm not Gay I just care about my looks. Kenpachi:Yumichika that is considered gay for a man to care about his looks. All:SHIKAI,Tiger Fang dragon come forth(order of shikais in ch2) Black luster dragon,Axe cleaver wolf,Rose Snake,King Dopplesoldner(German double bladed sword warrior),silent Assassin wolf,Claws of the lion,Shining raging Kirin,Tadakatsu Honda,Brave Blade Whale. Ryu:I'll take on baldy over there.

Hana:I'll just Kick That disgrace of a man gay lords ass over there. Yumichika:Gay I just care about my complexion!! Kendo team excluding Koji:We'll take on that joke of a man Kenpachi. ...Ahhhhhhhh "Ding xing slash bang boom." All of them fell down and blood stained the floor and it covered all of his clothes. Ikkaku and Ryu slashed at each over rapidly but they both blocked it. Ryu made a counter attack and slashed straight down Ikkaku's chest and blood gushed out of his chest and temporarily blinded him. Ikkaku:Arggh good thing I came prepared I have ointment in my spear Hizokimaru(sorry if spelt wrong). Ikkaku missed his spear and pricked his finger and Ryu slashed him once more and Ikkaku fell to the ground. Kenpachi:Ikkaku you old fool you died against a academy student you ass. Hana swung her vine blade and caught Yumichika and pulled him towards her. Hana:You make us women look real bad. Blood gushed out of his stomach and the vines broke their snare and before even Yumichika could even touch her he was dead. Kenpachi:Now you lost against a weakling girl. Hana just stood their and starred. Kazuki:well I guess its time to rap up and avenge Koji's friends. Zaraki charged at Kazuki but he just jumped and tossed his spear straight at Kenpachi and it went straight into his eye patch. Kenpachi:You released my sealed reiatsu. Kazuki:I know all about it I smashed its eyes. Kenpachi:You ASSHOLE I'm gonna KILL YOU!!

Next chapter is Kenpachi vs Kazuki

I don't own the black luster stuff from YUGIOH


End file.
